Promise
by HappyTerrier
Summary: Perfection: the tiny glass box Hermione always wanted for the world. Prestige: the silk cloak Ron envied for far too long. Promise: the torch that burns around them and urges them to create a just future. A questionable genie sends Hermione and Ron to an alternate past where their deepest desires exist. A world where house-elves are free, Ron is famous and Harry is still alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 1:

A werewolf howled behind the two people currently running into the Forbidden Forest. One of them stumbled over the dirt and rocks and was caught by the other. As they headed deeper into the forest, tall trees blocked their view of the tiny shack they just escaped. Finally, they reached a familiar space deep into the forest. They caught their breath as a tall centaur dashed towards them.

"I can't hold them long," the centaur gasped. "They are coming for you. They don't want you to fulfill your mission."

"No one bloody does," one of the humans snapped. "All year they get bugged off about everything we done."

"Stop it," the other human gasped. The human didn't want to think about all the deaths that occurred because of their choices. Especially remembering the slaughter of all the poor house-elves. "Complaining won't help anything. We must ride you, Firenze. Please."

"I'm not sure how much that will help." The centaur gazed behind them.

The two humans turned and saw the shadows in the night swindled around them. They knew the lights signaled a large beast heading their way. Dark yellow eyes stared down on the three friends. The creature's mouth opened revealing its sharp teeth. The yellow marrows leaned closer and soon the two humans shriveled in fear. The centaur shuddered. Loud sounds of hooves galloping rang through the forest. They all knew they were doomed.

Its strange how luck can change quickly. These two humans knew a life of promise a year before. Well, technically a year ago for them was six years in the future of another timeline. In that timeline they survived a war against Voldemort. While they struggled to recover from what happened during the war, they still were able to live with certain happiness. Then they existed in a world ready to change for the better. That all changed the moment the found a certain lamp.

A year ago Hermione Granger popped into the apartment of her boyfriend, Ron Weasley, and his brother George. Ever since Ron and George's brother Fred died two months before in the Battle of Hogwarts, the two brothers lived together. Hermione sniffed with disgust at the piles of clocks, empty Firewiskey bottles, and rotten food on the floor. She reluctantly placed her clock onto the coat rack by a door. With soft movements, Hermione stepped around the piles and picked up some of the bottles. The empty apartment surprised her. She expected to see Ron snog her silly the second she entered or, at least, to find George staring emptily at the world.

She soon noticed the overwhelming smell in the next room, the kitchen. The stovetop glistened with steam as sandwich halves sizzled on a frying pan. Melted cheese gooed from the bread and Hermione sighed happily. She missed the tangy sent of provolone cheese and the fishy goodness of Worcestershire sauce.

Hermione spent the past two months with her parents. Their interactions were very tense, consisting of bitter arguments and forced kindness. She knew her parent's loved her, but they couldn't act the same around her. Not with their anger towards her decision to take away their memories during the war.

The sound of a toilet flushing reminded Hermione that she needed to forget the pain, and instead enjoy the night. She would find a way later to fix their relationship. The door squeaked open and soon revealed Ron's flushing red face.

"Hermione." Ron grinned cheerfully. He leaped over to her. "I wasn't expecting you so soon."

"Really." Hermione grabbed his hand and leaned closer to him. As they kissed, she felt his hand tighten against her bum and she felt the tension in her back unwind. After she kissed him deeply, she reprimanded, "You really shouldn't leave when the stove's running."

"When I need to piss, I need to piss." Ron lips kissed her cheeks. A crackle sounded behind them.

Hermione moved away from Ron and looked around the counter by the stove. "Do you have any plates?" Not waiting for an answer, Hermione turned off the stove. A fear of a gas attack bugged her. She had no idea how long Ron kept the stove unattended. Didn't he realize how dangerous it was? "Couldn't you just stay by? So many things could've gone wrong. It could have exploded. What would George say then? He is already sad enough with …" The name Hermione wanted to say couldn't reach her lips. It stung too much to think about him. That annoying brother she never wanted.

"I know," Ron sighed. "It was dumb of me. But can't we enjoy some grilled cheese. I made them especially for you."

Hermione sighed. "Okay, as long as you don't do it again."

Ron's cheeks widened upwards. "See, I really like the stove, but it takes so long compared to mum's kitchen. And you know I suck at cooking."

"I know, can't we talk about something else? Where's George?"

Ron grabbed two plates and with a spatula scooped some grilled cheese on both. "At the pub with Lee. Drinking their sorrows away as usual. How was your day with Ginny? I hope you didn't drag her all over Flourish and Blouts again."

Hermione laughed. Hermione and Ginny spent a delightful day at the bookstore two days ago. They meant it to be a quick trip to grab their books for seventh year and chat a bit about their memories of Harry, but Hermione found a book on runes and that led to a long search for the perfect source for a new research project. Not that Hermione caught the book she imagined. After two hours she settled on an intermediate Egyptian rune's guide.

"No," Hermione answered. "We had some ice cream and they listened to speakers at Hyde Park. Ginny was very impressed. It's the first day I spent without her looking mournfully everywhere."

"Yeah, we should spend a day around muggle London sometime." Ron munched on some of his sandwich. "Love to see the vinima you always talk about."

"Cinema." It was becoming tiring to always have to correct how he and other wizards said muggle words. Hermione would think she was used to it after seven years, but no. It still irritated as much as seeing house-elves still slaving away.

"Yeah." Ron continued talking about something or whatever. Hermione became fixated at watching the way his face beamed after each word. She could watch his exciting facial expressions all day if she could. This was the perfect break from her parents and Ginny who unintentionally forced Hermione to chat about frivolous girl things. As much as she adored Ginny, Hermione liked this chance to spend time with the only boy not disturbed by her argumentative spirit.

And it was nice to spend time with Ron without thinking about Harry. Images of his face without his eyes still haunted her dreams. Bellatrix had busted them from Harry's face before killing him soon after he defeated Voldemort.

"Oi, what's that?" Ron's voice, full of interest, spiked Hermione's interest. She turned to find him looking at a strange object. It was curved like a dinner bowl, and etched with symbols that reminded her of Egyptians.

"Where did that come from?" Hermione said absentmindedly. She was sure it wasn't there a moment ago.

"Bill must've left it." Ron said, holding it in his hands and flipping it over like he wanted to see if anything would fall out.

And that's when Hermione remembered the ancient myths of a genie within a lamp. Could that be?

"Ron, give it to me. It might be." But she was too late. Ron already rubbed his hands against its side.

A bright green light burst from it. The light surrounded them and made Hermione's eyes burn. A wispy, maroon creature began to form from the light. Like a ghost it swished before them, first eyes, then some ears and finally a mouth. The mouth turned into an excited grin.

"Oh my, oh my," the genie said cheerfully. "So this is where he sent me. Two folks in one. Oh, I know just what to give you both."

"You're a genie, right? Why are you not requesting Ron's wishes, he's the one who set you free."

The genie laughed, causing echoes to boom around them.

"And who's he?" Ron blurted.

"Never you mind." The genie winked, his ghostly eyes glistening. "He wishes to remain anonymous."

"Bloody unhelpful, aren't you," Ron mumbled, clearly furious.

"And, as to you, my dear," The genie told Hermione. "The legends are a bunch of riffraff, taking far too much for granted. If I allowed only the person who rubbed the lamp and not all the people exposed to me their desires, then that's just a waste. And you humans are so fickle, you both have no idea what you really want."

Hermione nodded. That makes sense. But still, if she learned anything from Ron and Harry, oh Harry, the last few years, she should not trust someone's word easily. She just needed to remember all the times she trusted a teacher's word and ended up screwed.

"Well, I want Harry back alive," Ron snapped. "Can you give us that?"

The genie smirked, jazzing his hands a bit. "I will give you what you both wanted. Just imagine a world with freed house-elves for you, Hermione, and you as famous, Ron. I can give you that. But since you asked for something that might actually benefit the world, hmm, I might play into your desire. However, for that to happen, well, I need to do smoothly, so the world doesn't turn on its head."

Hermione hated the idea of trusting this genie. He seemed too fishy. She looked at Ron and saw he was entranced by the genie's words.

Ron whispered to Hermione. "Lets do this. What do we have to lose?"

"Everything," Hermione whispered back. "We're fine the way we are."

Ron shook his head. "No we're not. Without Harry, we're just pretending to live. And this genie wants to grant you biggest wish. Just imagine house-elves able to live their lives?"

The genie's laughter interrupted them. "You two, you know there's really no point in arguing. I'm going to give you want you desire no matter what you say."

The turned to find the genie who now shook his head wildly. Hermione hated how smug the genie acted, like he had control of everything. She hated the idea of him having control of her life, her future. She was just fine with a life with Ron. She had no need for everything to change without her own effort. She could free the house-elves. She just needed time. Not some help from a random genie who had no respect for humans.

"I think," Hermione snapped. "That you should go away. Ron, please, let's stuff him back in the lamp. I don't trust him."

Ron stared into her eyes, his blue eyes looked strained, but he nodded and moved to rub the lamp again. Nothing happened. Irritated, Hermione went to rub it too. At that point, Hermione realized she had no idea how to stop the genie. She hated having no clue.

"Too late."

And it was. The next sight she saw was a memory of another Hermione. And then, in her old bedroom, she began to endure a terrifying process.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter. 2

It was a busy day at the Flabbyhooks Hotel. In a large kitchen, kitchen staff quickly finished the final touches of a large meal. Many concierges eagerly pointed guests to the correct hallway that lead to a giant event room. There wizards and witches, goblins and house-elves, and so many more cheered as the watched the last match of the Magical World's 9th Annual Wizard Chess Tournament.

Just as everyone was either eagerly anticipating the final leg, talking quietly with their friends, or absently mindedly looking out the floor to ceiling windows, the most memorable moment of the tournament occurred. One of the contestants, the famous Chessmaster fell on the floor. Later multiple articles in the _Daily Prophet_ speculated that this was a hoax on the Chessmaster's part to frighten his opponent so much that he would allow the Chessmaster to win. The _Quibbler_ remarked that the Chessmaster fainted because of the alarming presence of Blibbering Humdingers. The _House-elf Weekly_ angrily called the Chessmaster the prime example of the greedy wizards working hard to ruin the house-elves first year of freedom.

In fact, the Chessmaster faced a scary, unbelievable experience- a fast-paced merging of two souls. Ron Weasley lay on the floor and watched as memories sped into his mind. Chess tournament after chess tournament plagued his mind. Victory parties where he signed far too many autographs. His little sister sadly wishing she could be good at chess. His parents greeting him with the great news he could compete for England's first Wizard Chess Tournament two years ago. Watching as news articles recording the uncountable tournaments he won. He heard people screaming his name as they clamored through Diagon Alley. He saw his family as they watched him compete match after match.

It was overwhelming, to put it simply. Ron struggled as his head throbbed while he witnessed too many memories all at once. He wished Hermione were with him, pressing her warm breath against his throbbing forehead.

That genie was awful. True he wanted people to think of him as important as beyond a friend of someone famous. But he also wanted to play Quidditch, eat the food he cooked and, most of all, to still be with Hermione. He hated how he earlier thought the genie had the right idea.

"Ron." A high-pitched voice screamed. Another one of the Chessmaster's memories, it could be. But the next memory was of an old chess tournament opponent yelling the Chessmaster was a cheat. The voice was far too soft to be the voice still screaming in horror.

The screaming reminded Ron when his mother and sister screamed their hearts out when they tightly clutched Harry's dead corpse. He felt as if he was back beneath the dark red sky clutching Hermione's hand, watching them mourn all over again. Not even noticing the rambunctious, cheering crowd, excited by Voldemort's death.

"Ron, baby." The voice screamed again. Ron tried to open his eyes, but they refused to budge. Several new Chessmaster memories spread into his mind, like a never ending (What did Hermione call it? Those moving images of pictures?) slide-show. Yes. Slide-show. "Please. Please. Plea… Answer me."

But Ron couldn't. For several hours, memories sprang into his head while his soul and the Chessmaster endured the long merging process.

To the disdain of the audience and the Chessmaster's opponent, the tournament was proponed to finish at a later date. The Chessmaster's opponent, a fierce house-elf named Misty, flung a pointy finger towards Ron's forehead and called him a lousy loser. The audience on Misty side protested that Misty should win the tournament. They shouted that the Chessmaster lost when he lost control of his mental functions. The audience on the Chessmaster's side protested as well. Some especially anti-house-elf supporters called Misty a sore loser who could never understand the needs of men. The called house-elves scum who deserved to be in servitude again because they felt house-elves don't understand good sportsmanship.

Meanwhile, healers called by Mr. Weasley brought Ron to a private room in St. Mungos. And there Ron's family was hours later when the merging process finally ended.

"Er, hi," Ron greeted the large congregation around his bed. Leaning his tense neck against a thin, scratchy pillow, Ron grinned at the sight of Fred and George poking each other, Percy's grimace, his parents' relieved faces, and Ginny's jumping up and down.

"You're awake!" Ginny hopped over to Ron and hugged him tightly, her feet almost falling off his bed. "We thought you never get up."

"Terrified, we were, weren't we George?" Fred grinned at his twin who nodded.

"Petrified. We thought we would have to send you a toilet seat from Hogwarts as well as Ginny," George joked.

"It's a pity. Why couldn't you have dropped down after the match?" Percy glared at Ron. "We could be celebrating now instead of anticipating a new match."

"Percy," Ron's mother tisked at her son.

"Sorry. I'm just being practical." Ron's older brother sighed and looked at Ron. "I'm glad you're all right. I just wish we didn't have to go through that match again."

"It is nerve-raking," Ron's mother agreed sadly. "We might have to endure a few more days as the house-elves main target."

"Well that's what happens when Ron insisted on playing in the most prestigious tournament in England," Percy shared.

"On the bright side!" Fred exclaimed. "The Chessmaster is now the main event of the tournament. Everyone is talking about your big moment."

"They all want to know if you faked it or if it's a cry for help," George added. "Please tell me you faked it. I never seen anything so funny."

"George." This time Ron's mother reprimanded George with a slap. "I'm sure Ron doesn't want to hear that."

A knock sounded and a Healer entered the room. At first Ron couldn't see the Healer and then he noticed that it was a short house-elf. Its pointy ears twitched at the sight of Ron and his family.

"Winky see the patient is up." The familiar house-elf raised her nose. "Please go. Winky need to check up patient."

"Can me and his mother at least stay?" Ron was surprised to hear his father finally speak. He had thought his father was still in shock or something.

"Winky thinks that not necessary, but Healer rules say that can happen, so Winky say fine."

While his siblings started to leave, Ron decided a friendly greeting was in order to alleviate the tension. "I'm sure your looking forward to some Butterbeer after work. "You definitely deserve one."

Percy, the last of his siblings to leave, clenched his hands at Ron's word, shaking his head angrily before he exited the room.

Winky reached just as badly. She twitched her nose at his words. "Winky will help, but Winky don't want any of Chessmaster's fake kindness."

Wow, this house-elf really didn't like him in this world. Ron tried to think through the Chessmaster's memories. Was there any that would show why Winky wouldn't like the Chessmaster? Ron knew the Winky he knew had plenty reasons to dislike him. He did call Mr. Crouch a crock. But the Chessmaster never even met Winky, as far as Ron could tell.

"Ron," his mother said gently. "Please remain quiet while Winky treats you. We'll explain everything later, once your well."

Ron nodded. Though he usually liked to talk, he knew that the situation was already tense enough. Plus, his day was already strenuous enough. He didn't want more difficult moments.

"So how is patient feeling?" Winky gazed at Ron intensely.

Oh, if only Hermione was here and he could complain to her about his still burning head and have a little argument over cleaning up or something equally fun instead of all this hospital business.

But, of course, that couldn't be. Ron was a fool who touched some random object that appeared out of nowhere.

"Well?" Winky repeated.

"Like hell." Ron laughed at his unplanned rhyme.

His mother made a nervous sound and that brought Ron back into reality.

"Right. Well. Er. My head hurts, burning, you see. And I'm knackered. Pretty much it."

Winky nodded thoughtfully. She took her hand on Ron's forehead and nodded along. "Winky see. You're brain muscles are overwhelmed from too much activity. Most likely stress. From analysis, you're good right now. All you need is a week or two of rest. Not too much interactive activity. Definitely no chess matches. As for the intense seizure, Winky will give you some Pepper-Up Potion to take once a day for the next week. If it happens again, it might be more serious. But Winky cannot see any cause for alarm."

"Sounds good." Ron grinned at the house-elf. "Thanks ..."

His father interrupted, "You're sure he's fine? Maybe we should see Healer Morris or Healer Selewyn for a …"

"Winky Healer. Other Healers visit their patients. No need for second opinion. Winky good Healer. Or are you implying that you think house-elves unworthy." A sneer began to appear on Winky's face.

"No. Not at all." Ron's father exclaimed. "I find nothing wrong with you and your kind. I just am worried about my son. I think a second opinion might be helping. He's only eleven. I want to make sure he's not too hurt."

Winky snapped. "Winky helped. Winky tell you son is fine. When Winky eleven, Winky worked all hours unlike Chessmaster. Winky thinks you want to stop house-elf working free. Winky won't spend another moment with you." After she exited the room, Ron could hear her faintly snarling, "Humans."

Ron's father sighed and glanced at his wife sadly. "I only wanted to make sure Ron's fine. Why can't the house-elf understand that?"

"Its their problem. There's nothing we can do to change their perceptions, sadly." Ron's mother shrugged and then grinned at Ron. "Well, I'm glad your good Ronniekins. You gave us quite a scare.

Ron nodded, trying to feel cheerful, but the Winky encounter was still foremost in his mind. She acted so hurtful and angry. Ron couldn't help but wonder if Hermione was right all along. The house-elves were never really happy about being enslaved, no matte how cheerful they always acted. Here they were free, and they were frightened of any disrespect. Terrified at the thought of being enslaved again.

A Chessmaster memory came to him. His other self had into the pet store in Diagon Alley with his family to buy an owl for Percy. While they Percy and the other Ron looked around the different owls, a family of house-elves walked in.

One of them, a small child house-elf, started shouting, "Chessmaster," when he noticed the other Ron. "Can Friz have his autograph? Please?"

His mother, a tense figure, grimaced at her son's words. "Stay away Friz. He's human. Don't care about elves like us."

"But Friz free now. Friz equal. Friz no have to work!"

The mother shook her head. "No matter. Not safe to speak to humans."

And the other Ron just smirked and whispered to Percy. "House-elves are nutters."

The house-elf mother's ears perked up at the other Ron's words and she angrily spit at his feet. She grabbed her son and left the store in a huff.

What a tense world this was.

 **AN-**

 **Thanks everyone who favorited or followed this story. It was very fun to start writing the world of freed house-elves and the Chessmaster. I hope you like this chapter.**

 **HappyTerrier**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 3:

"So you think it was heat exhaustion? What about elip… what to you call it? That disease that causes seizures."

"I very much doubt your daughter has epilepsy. She tested negative to the disorder twice and, besides the seizure, she doesn't display any of the other symptoms."

In a tiny room, Hermione Granger listened to her mother talk to the Doctor Bennity. The two older women talked back and forth as if Hermione wasn't there. Hermione didn't really care. Sure she wanted the adults to treat her as if she was an active participant with a mind and ideas. But she was more anxious to leave the doctors and head to Diagon Alley. She had persuaded her mother the night before to let her visit the alley if she saw the doctor in the morning and that seemed like not that big of a commitment.

Now it seemed too much. It was now it was July 31st and Hermione hoped to meet Harry or, at least, catch a glimpse of her old friend. She also hoped to send the letter she wrote the night before to Ron. But her mother kept bouncing ideas off the doctor and asking for even more tests, even though they spent the past week on a never-ending train of doctor visits and tests. This was going nowhere and if she didn't say anything soon she would be stuck here on this stiff bed until it was too late for Harry to possibly be at the alley or any of the stores to be open.

"Mum," Hermione muttered when her patience wore too thin ten minutes later. "Can we go now? I want to send the letter now."

Hermione had told her mother that she wanted to send a letter to Professor McGonnagall. She felt that was safer then saying she wanted to send to a letter to some random wizard.

"Mum." Hermione repeated louder when her mother didn't answer.

This time her mother temporarily glanced away from the doctor. "Shush, sweetie. I'm talking to the doctor." And to Hermione's disdain, her mother continued to bother the doctor with another question.

That was it. Hermione wasn't going to be stuck here any longer. "Mum. I'm fine now. I was just under the weather like the doctor said two days ago."

Her mother walked stiffly to Hermione's bed. "Sweetie, we talked about this. You may be a smart girl, but no one fine gets into a state of shock for over an hour."

Hermione's back muscles tightened at the reminder. She hated the horrible merging process from a week before. The genie really struck her nerve. Forcing her to join this world in such a terrifying and mind-numbing manner. She could still feel the memories logging her head. And, worse, all those memories were basically her childhood all over again. Her lonely childhood where she constantly pretended she was not be bothered by mean girls, vicious laughter, and having no friends. Of when her only companion was her books and parents.

The only good thing about the experience was the memories where of house-elves acted like they belonged in Diagon Alley. Hermione felt at awe at seeing her dream in reality. All those house-elves free to buy their own ice cream and beam proudly at the books they would bring to Hogwarts. She couldn't wait to go to school with house-elves as her fellow students.

"So you see now, Hermione, why I need to talk to the doctor," her mother finished.

Hermione raised her head in surprise. She had missed a huge chuck of her mother's latest speech. Good thing Hermione could pretty much guess what she said. Trying to sound as confident as she could, Hermione replied, "It was nothing. I already told you. I was dehydrated. Please, you promised we would visit Diagon…"

"Hermione." Her mother grew nervous. "Stop it right there. Give me a few more minutes and then we can go visit."

Hermione smiled and nodded happily. She knew her mother would not want her to talk about the magical world in the doctor's presence. She was beyond thankfully at her mother caring for her again. The days of her parents' anger after she came to Australia were horrible. She hated listening to her parents yell at her for all the right reasons. She hated them refusing to even talk to her for several months. She liked her parents' attitude this week. How they were always happy to talk to her. But, in the moment, Hermione cared more about visiting that alley than appeasing her mother.

And so around noon, Hermione and her mother entered the Leaky Cauldron. It took her mother a few minutes to accept the alley's existence. The muggle-repellent wards were still new to her mother. Hermione missed her real parents from her time who could visit the alley with no trouble. But it still was rewarding to successfully help her mother accept the Leaky Cauldron's existence.

The pub looked as dark and dingy as ever. It had a nice vibe, as if they were in a cavern exploring an interesting underground experience. Hermione loved its stone-paved walls and joyfully waved at some house-elves she passed. The elves in question nodded back. One older one eyes rose up in suspicion and another chewed its lip.

Hermione wasn't surprised by their reaction. She knew they probably expected her to be like most witches who refused to acknowledge that they had feelings and wants like any being.

As Hermione and her mother walked past the barman, Hermione noticed a couple of people talking excitedly.

"Can you believe it? Harry Potter. The Boy-Who-Lived. He was just there." A plump wizard shook his hand, pointing at a wall.

"He shook my hand. He shook my hand." Hermione recognized Dedalus Diggle smiling widely. She would never forget his purple hat. "And he remembered me from all those years ago."

"I can't believe you actually did," Another member of the group muttered, glaring playfully at the tiny man. "Now where will I get that roast I owe yuh."

Bollocks, she just missed him.

"Who's Harry Potter?" Hermione's mother walked eagerly to the group. Hermione grinned. She had forgotten how curious her mother could be.

"Oh, you must be a muggle," Diggle squeaked so high that Hermione remembered that when she first met him she used to think he was actually a mouse. "Such a pleasure."

Hermione was glad to see the group didn't react with any bigotry. They all looked curious, with no ounce of disdain.

"You mean non-magicial, correct?" Without waiting for an answer, her mother continued. "So are you going to answer my question or will I have to leave with a still curious mind?"

"Potter is a hero. He saved us all ten years ago from a horrible wizard," A member of Diggle's group explained. "He's the only one to ever survive the Killing Curse."

"That's really fascinating," Hermione interrupted, eager to continue on and away from this small pub. "But I really want to visit Diagon. Mum, you said I could send my letter."

"Yes. Yes." Her mother nodded. "I know your eager to finally send that letter you've been blabbering about all day. It's nice to meet you all. Cheerio."

"Cheers," the group said loudly in farewell.

Hermione's mother practically dragged Hermione to the pet store. One of the great things about having lived through her early memories again, was relearning the fact that the pet store offered to have its unsold allows send letters for a fee. Professor McGonnagall had told Hermione and her parents about that about a month before in this timeline. It was strange to use this method when she spent so long using either the Hogwart's owls or Hedwig to send letters.

As soon as her letter to Ron was sent, Hermione asked if she could wander around the Flourish and Blotts. When they agreed to meet at the entrance of the bookstore in an hour, Hermione quickly sped to where the _Standard Book of Spells_ books would be. She hoped to see Harry trying to find his schoolbooks.

Sadly he wasn't there. However, a delightful surprise took Harry's place.

"Hi Hermione!" Ron smiled at her. It was strange to see him so short. She was so accustomed to his lanky form.

Hermione quickly hugged her boyfriend tight at his greeting. She would have snogged him silly if it wasn't the fact that it would raise too many questions from the people around them. She doubted anyone would find it socially acceptable for two eleven-year-olds to kiss.

"I can't believe it." Hermione leaned against his shoulder. "Its so weird being back in time and seeing all those house-elves free. Its like I'm in a dream."

"Glad you're so happy." Ron smiled. "I'm more entirely knackered by the whole thing. I've got a horrible blech worth of memories last week."

"It was horrible." Hermione shivered. "I saw so many memories all over again. Stuff I rather forget. Worse, I spent the week wasting away at doctor's offices."

Ron snickered. "Be glad you didn't have to deal with mum. She got on my nerve all week. Blabbering about how I've got no toenail of sense."

"Well you do lack any sense of dignity," Hermione teased.

Ron laughed and was about to joke back when several giggling girls walked over to them.

"Ron Weasley," a tall girl squealed. "Is that really you?"

"Er, no. I'm, er, his brother Fred," Ron lied, twitching nervously.

"Dammit," the same girl cursed. "Is the Chessmaster here?"

Ron shrugged. "He should be by the chess book area. You know he lives for chess."

"Thanks." The group of girls squealed and sped away.

Hermione stared at them. Did that really just happen? "What was that about?"

"You, er, remember the genie?" Ron began. "The thing about my biggest desire for…"

"Fame. Right." Hermione nodded vigorously. That made sense. And, of course, Ron's main unique talent would be what he was famous for. "So you're a famous Wizard Chess player. And house-elves are free for me."

"And Harry's alive for both of us." Ron's expression turned sad.

Hermione clutched a bookend and lightly slide her nails on it. It felt hot, thinking about death. She felt so alive the past week in this world so free from pain. And now Ron had to remind her that the real world wasn't this grand.

"Harry," she sighed. "I wanted to meet him. I hoped to see him where I found you actually."

Ron snorted. "And to think I thought you wanted to see your marvelous boyfriend."

"Of course, I do. I sent you a letter, actually." Hermione glanced into his light blue eyes.

"Can't wait to read it." Ron grinned. "Still, we can still meet Harry. My parents are busy with my siblings so I got an hour. Want to try to find him before we got to see the 'rents?"

"Sounds good." Hermione smiled. "My mum is waiting at the entrance, but I'm sure we can find a way sneak around her. I doubt she's as tricky as any Death Eater."

No matter what happened next, it felt good to be sneaking around with Ron again.

 **AN-**

 **This story continues to be very fun to write. I hope you like this new chapter.**

 **Thank you for your excellent reviews Gilbee and JeanAndBilius. They were all great ones and are the reason for this quick update.**

 **To answer Gilbee's questions, this genie took Ron and Hermione back in time to the summer before they started Hogwarts and into an alternate universe that is pretty similar to their own, but with two major differences. The first is where house-elves have been freed in 1990 and are now allowed to have jobs and to go to Hogwarts and other magical schools. I will explore later how house-elves can have lessons even though they have different ways of doing magic. But for now I will say house-elves with be taught in the same room as wizards and witches, but will be taught wandless magic instead of magic with wands. Later chapters will explore the deeper changes to the magical world caused by house-elf integration. The second difference is that Ron is a famous Wizard Chess player and that will cause people to treat Ron very differently.**

 **HappyTerrier**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter and its world. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 4:

"That was easy!" Hermione smiled at Ron in an alley near Flourish and Blotts.

Normally he would smile back, but not only was he currently irritated, he was also more focused at walking around the tiny house-elves in his way. The little rascals were busy doing some art project, if the large plastered rectangles with pictures of house-elves and random words were anything to go by. Merlin, it felt weird to see the strange creatures as a strong presence in the random corners of Diagon Alley instead of sticking in the shadows of their masters' homes.

Once he reached Hermione, he spat, "Talk about yourself. Your mum was blabbering away. It took forever for me to get rid of her!"

When Ron first asked Hermione's mother for directions to robes shop, he thought he would only have her talk back for the second that was needed for Hermione to sneak behind her. Instead the woman went on and on.

"Robes shop, you say, I went to it just last month with my daughter. It was quite a sight. You know this magical world is simply enthralling. With all its glittering displays and medieval architecture. Oh, I simply would love to stay here all my life just looking around at everything." Blah. Blah. Blah.

"Yeah, mum can be quite the babbler." Hermione gazed dreamily toward the direction of the bookstore. "Its simply wonderful to listen to her so happy with magic again. She and I had a lovely conversation a few days ago on magical buildings styles. Do you know that the columns at the minister were designed after the Bruscan wizarding style that was a big deal in the 1890s? Thelmy Bratton was a leading pioneer in the idea to sketch pictures of dragons around the thick columns."

"Yeah. Yeah." Ron smiled, realizing something then. "You got the babbling thing from her then."

Hermione snapped from her dreamy lecture. "Oh, don't be so prissy. I just thought you would care. But I guess you want to go on like last time and barely interact with my parents."

Temporarily annoyed, Ron jaw dropped and his throat constricted. "Oi, I do care. I didn't offer to go visit 'em for nothing."

How dare she not think he cared about knowing her parents! He was the one who kept insisting that they visit Australia together all last summer.

"You said nothing about meeting my mum earlier! Only going on and on about sneaking out without her noticing."

"Oi, piss off. You wanted to get out as much as I wanted."

Hermione's eyes went brazen and she gripped her legs tight. "Maybe, I forgot what a pain you are and that's why I was so excited to see you today. But now I wish you just allowed me to continue my summer in peace."

And then he felt a laugh emerging in his throat. Oh Daedalus's geezers, this was just like them, to get bugger by some silly slight. "Boy, we are a mess, aren't we? Know what, after we meet Harry, we should introduce our parents to each other. Would that be enough for me to prove I'm interested in meeting them?"

"Fine!" Hermione brushed past him and headed around the still gathered house-elves. She soon called back to his still form, "Are you coming or what?"

They soon started laughing together as they walked around the alley, their earlier tension soon forgotten as they talked about how different the alley looked. The place appeared so lively with no broken walls and blocked-off windows. Each store's windows displayed the latest knick-knacks. Ron gazed lovingly at the popular display of the Nimbus 2000. He bet he could convince Harry in a few months to let him ride it after Professor McGonagall gave him one. Now that would be a ride!

He could just feel his legs dangling in the air, while Harry hollered loudly for Ron to give him the bloody broom back. But then Ron would do a nice Warrington Fizzburg and Harry would beg Ron to teach him the flying maneuver. He was so lost in thought, that he didn't notice that Hermione was no longer beside him. He would have continued unaware if a man had not taped his shoulder.

"Excuse me," the man asked with a thick French drawl. "Where are you parents? I thought British children stay with parents, no? Or is I a free-for-all in this country?"

"Free-for-all." Ron grinned at the man. His words reminded him of Fleur's casual concern to understand British culture. "We Brits love letting kids wander with their friends."

"I see." The man nodded. "And ez your, er, friend invisible?"

Ron laughed. "No, Hermione's is not. I'm surprise you can't see her. Her hair can be quite the sight." He went to raise his eyebrows at Hermione when he noticed that the man was right. Hermione was nowhere in sight.

Bloody hell. Where did his girlfriend go? Did she see Harry and decide to meet him without her favorite person? Or worse, did the genie get her? Oh, no. No. No. His chest hurt with worry. Was she gone? Would he have to go through all this alone? Was she lying right now in pain, wishing for him to save her?

"Little boy, garçon, you ok?" Brow furrowed, the man waved frantically at Ron's face.

"Yeah. As bright as a unicorn. I just need to got meet my friend, yeah. I might have left her at the Quidditch shop." Ron ran quickly back to the direction of Quality Quidditch Supplies.

Ron groaned when he saw an even bigger crowd around the broomstick. Blasted, he lost her.

"There you are! I was wondering where you ran off to." Ron breathed heavily with relief at those words, for a second thinking the voice was Hermione's. But then he started heaving when he saw his mother's glare. "Ronnie. I thought I told you to stay in the bookstore. I was so worried."

Behind her, his father softly sighed in relief, Ginny giggled and the twins saluted him happily.

Fred hollered proudly, "Oh, here's the Chessmaster, off raising havoc as usual!"

As his mother continued to reprimand him, Ron gazed around nervously, hoping to catch sight of Hermione. He hated how everything was ruined. Now they wouldn't be able to meet Harry at all.

"Here he is!" Everything felt good again when he heard Hermione's voice. How could he think his mother's voice was Hermione's? No other voice could be so lovely. "Oh, Ron. I look at the newspaper for a second, and there you go off who knows where."

By Hermione's side, stood a very nervous looking Harry and the gigantic form of Hagrid. Hagrid smiled lopsided at Ron and his family. "We're sorry to bother you, but when you friend got separated from ye, we decided to help. Hope that's not a problem."

Brilliant, Hermione's was bloody brilliant. Of course, she would find a way to locate and befriend Harry while he languished on in daydreams.

"Not a problem at all," Ron replied cheerfully. "Hi, I'm Ron." He gave Harry his hand, excitement evident in his bright face.

His future friend looked at it confused and nodded back. "Hi. I'm, er, Harry."

Instead it was the half-giant who shook Ron's hair fervently. "Pleasure to meet ye. I read all about your matches. Who knew one person could win so many? Sorry about the last one. It must have been a pain to be ill in middle of a match." He then explained to Harry. "This boy here a bloody chess champion. Be good to try to beat him out. Who knows, ye can become one too."

Hermione grinned. "You definitely should try, Harry, I hate …"

Harry interrupted her, "I guess I'll try. Nice to meet you and all, but Hagrid do you think we can get my supplies now."

Hagrid nodded. "Ye right. Time for socializing later. Nice to meet you all."

Right after the two left, Hermione whispered to Ron in a pained voice. "He didn't like me at all. It was so awkward."

"What?" Ron didn't notice anything wrong. "Did you gush to much or something?"

"No. I kept it simply." He gazed at her knowingly. "Fine, I got a bit too eager. But you would too if you had stayed with him and met him outside Gringotts."

"You're right. I got a bit to happy, didn't I?" Ron gazed back at the place Harry stood a few minutes ago. "Next time it got better. Promise."

"Ron! Are you going to introduce us or leave us hanging?" Ginny jumped cheerfully over to the two of them. She shook Hermione's hand vigorously. "Ginny! The Chessmaster's little sister. Where did you both meet? How did Ron convince you to sneak around with him? He's usually the worst. Always far too loud and rowdy. But this time we didn't even notice."

"I'm very much curious about that too, Ronald," his mother said, mouth set in a firm grimace. "Why did you leave us? Its dangerous to wander alone."

"We wanted to look around the alley," Ron explained. "I met Hermione at Flourish and Blotts and she and I wanted some time to explore the rest of the place. Catch an eye at the latest Nimbus."

"And where's your parent's, Hermione?" His mother asked, trying hard to mask her irritation. But Hermione could tell, if her biting her lip was anything to go by. She did know Ron's mother well.

"My mother's at Flourish, Mrs. Weasley. Would you like to meet her? It's a pleasure to meet you and I would love for our family's to know each other."

His mother stared at Hermione for a few seconds, contemplating the offer. "Sure. That's sounds like a good idea. I would hate for this to happen again and it be best for Ron to explain to her why you wandered off."

The walk back to the bookstore was tense. His mother's eyes stayed close to Hermione's back, obviously distrustful about Ron's girlfriend. His father glance every so often at her too, as Hermione wrinkled a newspaper fiercely in her hand. The twins kept whispering tisking noises in his ear. Ginny was the only chipper one in the whole procession, hopping excitedly by Hermione's side.

At last they reached the bookstore and all of them were greeted by the loud voice of Hermione's mother. "Thank goodness."

Hermione's mother ran over to Hermione, hugging her tight. Two unfamiliar wizards walked over to Ron and his family. The taller one with graying hair asked gruffly, "Do you know the fines for kidnapping?"

"We didn't!" Ron screamed, outraged. "Hermione and I just wanted to explore the alley. We were planning to come back eventually."

"Ronald, quiet, young man," his mother snapped and then explained to the two wizards. "I'm sorry my son decided that it was a good idea to wander off with the girl. He will do what's necessary to make it right."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione's mother came over. "I was just in shock. Hermione was nowhere in sight, and then the protest started and I simply thought the worst. You don't know how relieved I am that you son kept my daughter safe. I'm Melissa Granger, by the way."

"Molly Weasley." His mother shook her hand. "Protest? You say."

"Yes. It was those funny looking creatures. The one's with fox ears and…" Hermione groaned beside her mother as the woman talked.

"House-elves," his mother said, eyes wide. "Melissa, you better be careful about talking about them. They are a menace, especially when you describe them like that."

"Oh, don't worry, Molly." Ron's father walked over to them, happily shaking Hermione's mother's hand. "They aren't that bad. Bit silly, but nothing to be scared of."

And that was when the protest came to their area of Diagon Alley. Side by side, hundreds of house-elves stood, raising large signs in their air and screaming loudly for equal rights.

 **AN-**

 **I am amazed at the great response I'm receiving for this story. I love all the good questions I'm receiving in the reviews. It makes me more excited to share this story. Thanks for your** **reviews, JeanandBilius, Gilbee, Gja03 and HeRonLove.**

 **I hope you like this chapter!**

 **HappyTerrier**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 5:

The whole street in front of Flourish and Blotts was now packed with house-elves waving their signs and cheering so loudly over each other that Hermione could not tell at all what any of them were actually saying. Some of the tiny creatures even were screaming, sounding like rats in a pet shop squeaking in a cage, and waving their lanky arms in the air.

The cardboard signs carved with messages the house-elves were holding caught Hermione's interest the most. Hermione had considered the idea of cardboard signs her forth year at Hogwarts. This made Hermione suspect this world offered more than the house-elves' freedom. The house-elves were using her ideas. Instead of acting like the house-elves from her world, they acted more in the way she imagined the houselves would act when she started S.P.E.W. This world offered her perfect teenage dream.

This reminded Hermione of when she first became interested in social justice. It was when her mother told her about the protests she participated during her 20s.

Hermione had asked her why she did them and her mother had answered, "I usually told my friends that it was 'Because it's a cause worth fighting for.' That usually got them egging me on. But really, I just thought it was cathartic. Knowing I wasn't just sitting around doing nothing."

That answer had annoyed Hermione. It was like her mother hated the idea of actually believing in causes. Hermione had wanted her mother to agree that improving the world was the most important goal. But now Hermione could actually understand it. In a normal world, this protest would likely not change anything, but at least it would show the world at large the house-elves would not accept discrimination. Hermione wouldn't be surprised if they were successful, though, because the genie likely created this world to fit her old dream.

This thought both comforted and frightened her.

The sound of banging raised Hermione from her thoughts. Curious, Hermione looked around to try to find where the sound came from. It was not until she recognized Draco and Narcissa Malfoy staggering around the crowd that she realized that the sound came from them. Instead of the fine confidence she would expect, the two looked around nervously. Hermione could help but feel giddy at their discomfort. Narcissa gently rubbed some salve over a bruise on Malfoy's cheek. The blond woman gazed at the crowd and then pulled her son away into some shop.

"-reminds me of all the protests against nuclear weapons I used to do while at university." Her mother currently screamed over the noise while Mr. Weasley nodded along eagerly at her every word. "We would hang up our signs all over campus and then go marching through Trafalger Square, sit out in the cold all night and go raising fireworks in the morning. _Eeep."_ One of the house-elves had flung a wizard in their direction.

In a flash, Ron grabbed her mother's arm and pulled her out of the way right as the wizard was about to land on her mother. All would be well, but the wizard fingers accidently poked Ron in the eye.

"Ron!" Mrs. Weasley immediately began fussing over Ron, dapping his eye with a handkerchief.

"Sorry, so sorry," the wizard said, bowing down. "Its just _those monsters_."

Now that just wasn't right. She wanted to keep quiet and not cause a scene, but she simply couldn't help herself. "There not monsters. They want to make a statement. It's not their fault you couldn't move out of their way. They have rights, you know."

"Now listen here, missy," the wizard snapped, rubbing his dislocated shoulder. "I've been around a lot longer than you and I know these house-elves. They are sick in the head. Bonker little fuckers who ruin this world in ever single way. They should be servants, not off stampeding over rights they don't deserve."

"How dare you," Hermione found herself screaming. Damn this wizard. She had enough of their patronizing ways. She knew far more than he ever would. "Their people with thoughts and feelings. They have a right as any living thing to do what they want. Morgona, you are despicable."

"Morgona? Muggles use that expression too?" Mr. Weasley eyes were wide and very curious.

"Er. No. We don't. Were did you learn that Hermione?" Her mother gazed at her suspiciously.

She started breathing fast. She hated the sound of her rapidly beating heart. "Well, I, er read about it in some wizarding customs book. I really want to fit in…"

"Oh, why does that matter? She insulted me. Make her apologize." The wizard flung his long, wavy hair over his shoulder, staring dead-eyed at Hermione.

"Sorry, sir. I am sure Hermione will, won't you honey?" Her mother's brown eyes begged her to do as she said.

"I'm sorry..." Hermione paused for dramatic effect. "I'm sorry you're a bigoted fool." Hermione snapped. She was so tired of people who expected niceties when never giving it themselves.

Ron laughed. "And I'm sorry you're such a weakhearted sissy that you can't take a little bit of criticism."

The wizard's face reddened and he turned angrily to their parents. "You need to teach your children manners." He moved to scamper away when he realized that the only way around them was going around the house-elves he called monsters. Gritting his teeth, he roughly walked by Hermione, his elbow briefly lodged into her stomach, and into the bookstore.

"That bastard," Ron snarled.

"Ron." Mrs. Weasley stared at him, her eyebrows tense. "He is right. You and this girl need to learn some manners. You do not go around insulting strangers. I thought I raised you better than this."

"Oh, Ronnie," the twin's singsonged together in the background. "Keep all the potty mouthing to yourself."

"Sorry, mum," Ron muttered. "I wasn't thinking."

Trying to ease the tension, Hermione's mother gently asked Mrs. Weasley, "Molly, why don't we go into the bookstore and get out of here. I was talking to your husband and he told me their should be something called a 'flu' to help us get out of here."

"Its called 'the floo' dear," Mrs. Weasley smiled at her mother. "It's the way we…"

And soon the two women were talking like old-friends as they lead the group into the bookstore. Inside the store, the adults continued to talk, forgetting about the plan to leave by floo, while Fred, George, Percy and Ginny started arguing over something. Relieved by the distraction, Ron and Hermione sneaked away to a different area of the store.

"That was so cool. I never imagined that house-elves. If you told me years ago, I would say it's just nonsense that they would ever do such a thing. This is just like a dream come true, isn't it?" Ron waved his hands excitedly in the air, longing his back against a bookshelf.

"Its like too perfect." Hermione played a bit with a cover of a book. "And those cardboards, the brown things with words they were flinging in the air, those were my idea."

"What are you thinking?" Ron asked. "Do you think the genie stole your ideas when creating this world?"

"Yes. I also think he wanted this world to fit my dream of house-elves under S.P.E.W. perfectly. Its just too strange." Hermione leaned beside Ron against the bookshelf. "All of this. Like some aspects are unlike anything that seems possible, such as all those house-elves not acting at all resistant like the house-elves we knew, and then there is what should be a fact, like me being able to befriend Harry, and that working horribly."

"What happened exactly? Did you start talking all about all the things you know?"

She hated the accusation in his tone. She had tried so hard to act natural when she met Harry. She was ready to give a levelheaded greeting and ask some polite questions and maybe even earn a smile. But, instead, she went running towards Harry, scaring the poor boy and earning the nice half-giant's unspoken suspicion.

"No. I…I tried to talk to him, but every time I gave him a chance to answer he said one word answers. I don't know what I did wrong. And worse I think Hagrid thought I was one of those fame-hungry people. I was too over-eager. Or maybe, I just can't connect to him at all. Maybe I'm too old and dull to be Harry's friend again."

"Hermione." Ron squeezed her hand. "Its nothing you did. Sometimes first meetings don't work out and that's all right. We will figure out a way to talk to him without seeming like people who want to use him. I promise. He will be our friend again."

Hermione blinked her eyes, trying to stop the water that threatened to leak out. "You sure?"

"I promise."

"There you both are!" They turned to see Ginny's smiling face. "Mum's asked me to get you. We're going home, Ron. Hermione, you're mother's over with them."

"Thanks, Ginny, right?" She needed to practice acting like she was meeting new people, instead of new versions of old friends and acquaintances.

"You got it!" Ginny let out a toothy grin. "I'm so glad you decided to come here today. You were really also with that man out there. If mum weren't there I would have told him off too. I didn't want to deal with her anger again today though. She's already all wacky over me refusing to help cook breakfast."

Hermione laughed, feeling lighthearted. At least Ginny still wanted Hermione as a friend.

When they reached the rest of the group, her mother was entertaining the other Weasleys with stories of her time as a protester. "Sometimes we even staged our mini-protests at school. Sometimes it be even over silly things like more meaty fish and chips at the dining hall."

The other Weasleys all smiled along, the twins laughing heartedly. Mr. Weasley asked question after question, and Mrs. Weasley clapped Hermione's mother on the shoulder in a friendly way. The sight freed Hermione from all her doubts. Everything was going to be fine.

 **AN-**

 **Thank you so much for reviewing TheIndianMuggle, lizzzsunshine, JeanAndBilius, gilbee and HeRonLove. You're all the best!**

 **HappyTerrier**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 6:

Percy Weasley was the worst pounce of all pouces. His brother kept stealing glances at Ron in the car, making Ron want to throttle the bloke until he squealed like a chicken. The boy knew something was up, Ron just knew it. Percy was going to tell Dumbledore Ron and Hermione were from the future and force them to be obliviated of their future memories. If only the conversation between the two brothers last night went less tense.

When Ron learned last night that Percy was not planning to give him Wormtail, every screw in the knobs of his noggin turned haywire. Nothing in all the plans Ron and Hermione discussed ever even thought of the fact of Ron not gaining the rat as his pet. But apparently, they screwed their chances of gaining Wormtail under their control without any action whatsoever. No wonder Ron began yelling at Percy to give him, "His rat."

"No he's my rat. I've had him since I was five, Ronald." Percy had glared at Ron in response to his insistence that Scabbers should be his.

"But mum got you an owl, you don't need two pets."

"I have no clue where you have been Ronald. Oh, wait, yes, in your own little world of selfish pleasure. Guess what, while you may be mother's prized child, you are not the center of the universe. I do not have to give you my pet because you insist on it and I do not have a owl, thanks to you wandering off that day in Diagon Alley before we could go to the pet store."

Before Ron could ask why he did not have mum take him sometime in August for his owl, Percy had strutted away, believing his point was the end of it, and refused to speak to Ron the rest of the night.

At least Ron had to luck to not mention wanting the rat when Wormtail was in the room. Hopefully that would prevent Wormtail from being suspicious that Ron was on to him.

Now, in the car on the way to King's Cross, Ron tried to calm down. He would not let his temper screw everything up again. They would find a way to reveal Wormtail and free Sirius. Ron's first thought was to steal Scabbers, and he might still do that, but he was worried that Percy would blame him and become even more suspicious. For the present, his plan was to talk to Hermione later and hope her brilliance would strike again.

"Come on boys!" Mrs. Weasley now yelled out.

Ron jumped up, surprised to see that they had arrived at King's Cross. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny waited for Ron, Percy and Twins to get out of the car. Ginny swinged Ron's trunk to him when he came out with an excited smile glowing on her face.

"I can't believe you're finally going to Hogwarts, Ron! You have to tell me everything. I really need to know if Parkinson starts stalking to you again, sending all those hilarious poems. _Oh, how I imagine red hair on mine/love first light/so fine/chess-extraordinaire might/loving me on a loveseat/oh, so much heat._ "

Ron laughed, smirking widely. Oh, it was going to be fun to use that to annoy the pug-faced Slytherin. He would never forget her mean comments against Hermione or the fact that she caused Harry's death at the Battle of Hogwarts. After she pointed Harry out in the Great Hall, while he and Hermione were destroying the diadem in the Chamber of Secrets, Harry had not been able to run away in time. Some Death Eater had caught him and dragged him and Professor McGonagall to Voldemort. Ron had learned the whole story from Professor McGonagall after the battle.

The old woman had trembled as she told her story. Somehow Harry survived the killing curse again, but unfortunately he let Voldemort know he was still alive in order to save the professor's life.

"Ronnie," His mother called for him. "We need to get to the train, sleepyhead. We're going to be late."

It was hard to breath as he followed his family into the station. He partly hated Ginny for reminding him about Parkinson which made him remember that despite all Harry's luck with the Killing curse he still died. As Hermione said it, third time was not the charm.

 _Come on, Ron. The plan. Think about the plan._ He and Hermione had talked about this. If all went to plan, Ron was going to meet Harry outside the barrier, hang out with him during the train ride and make him comfortable while Hermione helped Neville find his toad. When they came to Ron and Harry's compartment, Ron would call on a Prefect to summon the toad and Neville and Hermione would join them. Hopefully by that point, Hermione's eagerness would no longer scare their friend away.

Ron let out a heavy breathe of relief when he found that Harry was in fact outside the barrier. For once, nothing was going to damage his foreknowledge. The poor boy was glancing around nervously, rubbing his messy hair and trying to calm down his squeaking owl.

"Hey," Ron said quietly after walking towards Harry. Luckily his family did not notice because his brothers and mother were busy checking their luggage and his sister was talking incessantly. "You're going to Hogwarts too, right."

"Yes. I am." Harry looked shyly at Ron chin. "I don't know how to get to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters."

"I can show you. My family's over there and we're all going in. If you want." Ron smiled hopefully at Harry, trying to ignore the itches budging in his throat.

"That be great!" Harry finally raised his eyes to look directly at Ron. "Thank you! Er. Do I know you? You look somewhat…"

"Yeah, you do too. I think I saw you at Diagon Alley. We're you there on the Thirty-first?"

"Of July? Yes."

"I definitely saw you around then." Ron grinned. So far everything was going well.

"Yeah. I wonder…" Harry's eyebrows raised in surprise, backing away slightly. "You knew that girl. The one Hagrid warned me about."

Bugger. "Yeah. I met her at Flourish. She's a muggle-born and really was excited to meet anyone our age. That's why she was so excited when she saw you. She's really eager about making friends in this 'whole new world' as she calls it."

Harry laughed, a small smile developing on his face. "Yeah, it is pretty exciting. I never imagined that magic was actually was real."

"Really?" Ron tried to act surprise, raising his eyebrows and all. "But you're parents were both wizards. Why weren't you wizard raised?"

Harry looked down again. "I was raised by my muggle family."

Ron was about to respond when a shrill voice called, "Ron, we're going to be late!" His mum and Ginny were waving him over. His sister's hands held his luggage cart.

"Oops." Ron grinned at Harry. "Can't believe it. Lost track of the time. I'm just so excited to go to Hogwarts."

"Me too, its a new chance," Harry said wistfully before taking control of his luggage cart. "Do you still want me to come too?"

"Of course." Ron helped his friend drag his luggage over to his family. When they reached them, Ron explained, "Mum, Ginny, this is Harry, he needs helping with getting through the barrier. He doesn't know how."

"Oh, dear. That's terrible. All you got to do is take you luggage and walk through. Ron, be a dear and show him."

"Sure, mum." With one last grin at Harry, Ron raced towards the barrier and came through to the sight of a crowded station.

Hundreds of families yelled across, laughing and crying with there soon to be leaving children. It was fantastic, but also strange, to see tiny house-elves gathering around in one corner of the station. Their bat like ears bumping up and down. Ron could see Hermione talking to Mrs. Longbottem and Neville. Her beautiful bushy hair was tangling around in every direction thanks to the steam coming from the train. How he wanted to just run up to her and kiss her until evening came while snuggling against her on the train. But no, he needed to befriend Harry and he did not want to make the boy scared even further by a new world of strangers who knew him too well.

He felt a hand rub his left shoulder. It was his mother's. She smiled at him, her teeth shining, while Harry and Ginny stood behind her, talking quietly. "It's time, Ron. Its time for you to go to Hogwarts!" His mother looked so excited. He found it a little strange to see how she was so much more excited than his mother was the first time around. He guessed Hermione was right and that this world provided more than him being famous, but also brought all he thought the fame would bring when he was younger. Like his mother loving him more than Ginny and his brothers. Like the nicer new version of the Burrow glistening all over with finer furniture. Like the people and house-elves currently cheering his name.

"Chessmaster Weasley! Chessmaster Weasley."

"Dommie used to work at the tournaments and sometimes took break just to watch him go."

"Ron Weasley! Holly Merlin, is that Ron Weasley?"

"Mimsy so happy! Mimsy love the Weasley Chess King!"

"Bloody Hell! He's there. Ron's right over there!"

"Merlin!" His mother glanced around anxiously. "Sorry, Harry dear, but we need to get Ron away from the mess. I knew we should have arrived earlier."

"Mum, Harry can come with us." This was horrible. All this effort and now his mother could screw it up. "We don't have to leave him behind."

His mother shook her head. "Too dangerous. I can't keep an eye on both of you and I'm sure Harry's fine with getting on the train with your brothers, right boys?"

At some point the twins had returned to them with their best friend Lee Jordan.

"Of course, mum!" One the twins said, slinging his arm around Harry. "Want us to watch Gin-Gin too?"

"Thanks, dear." His mother rubbed the twin's shoulder gently. "Keep her safe, Fred."

"Oi, I'm…" The twin stopped when he noticed his mother's pointed look and the huge amount of people beginning to block all sides of the Weasley family and Harry in their effort to reach Ron.

"Right. We need to go," his mother yelled before grabbing Ron's left hand.

"Its all right." Harry smiled at Ron. "I'll get on and maybe find you sometime along the way."

Before he could answer, his mother dragged him away, pulling his luggage with one hand. Slashing her wand around, Ron realized she created a ward around them that prevented the onlookers from reaching them. He looked behind him to see Ginny laughing along with Harry. Boy, he wished he could be there with them.

"I'm so sorry, Ronnie," his mother said. "I know how much you want to make friends. But you got that Granger girl and I'm sure you'll see Harry again. I just wish I woke you up early and then we could have skipped this mess. I didn't realize this could happen. All the competitions do always have security and people are a lot calmer at Diagon Alley."

"I know," Ron sighed. "I just hate all this ruckus. Why are people so crazy about my chess skill anyways? Its not like I saved anyone's life."

His mother nodded, tilting her head thoughtfully. "Its more the way the _Daily Prophet_ publicized your wins and, anyways, I thought you enjoyed the attention. You do mention it as much as you can."

Ron laughed. "I was a fame-hungry git. Wasn't I?"

Another one of the Chessmaster's memories came to him then. His other self, who was eight in the memory, waited in line with Ginny for some ice cream at Florean Fortescue. Some kids his age talked in front of him and he desperately wanted to join in on their conversation instead of listening to his annoying little sister.

"Oi, I'm Ron Weasley, the Chessmaster."

One of the kids laughed, a girl with frizzy-blonde hair. "A cheesemaster, cool. I like cheese."

"No," The Chessmaster snapped. "The Chessmaster. I'm the most famous chess player around."

"What's chess?" One of the girl's friends asked, a girl with short brown hair.

The two boys in the group started at the other Ron in shock when they heard the word chess, realizing that the other Ron said, 'chessmaster' instead of 'cheesemaster.' "You are! We saw you play last year at the Hillymountain Inn. You were amazing!"

"What's chess?" The brunette girl asked again.

"Only the best game ever!" The two boys began to talk about chess before the other Ron interrupted them with his own explanation, capturing the attention of the whole group of kids. The other Ron did not notice the sad frown on his lonely little sister's face. But the Ron reliving the memory did and felt his stomach tussle in anger at his alternate self's doltishness.

"Ronnie," His mother's voice again reminded Ron of the present moment. He looked up to see that she already lifted his trunk on the train. "Have a marvelous time at Hogwarts! I'm going to miss you darling!"

Ron hugged his mother tight, wishing he could both forget the memory he just experienced and go back to the original first drop off at the Hogwart's Express where he said goodbye to most of his family surrounded by other students instead of only his mother against the train to escape a greedy crowd.

 **AN-**

 **I really love being on vacation right now. It gave me more time to write and provide a chapter so soon after the previous one.**

 **Thank you, HeRonLove, JeanAndBilius, Gilbee and TheIndianMuggle, for continuing to read and review Promise.**

 **Happy Terrier**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 7:

Hermione Granger collapsed on a seat in the train compartment in the final carriage of the Hogwarts Express, extremely thankful for the soft pillow beneath her sour bum. The crowd outside was too much. Poor Ron, having to deal with all those people. Harry was lucky no one ever saw his picture before he started first year. Since no one knew exactly what he looked like, he did not have to deal with was the enthralled interest of other students until the Sorting Feast.

Well, at least she was now in a quiet train compartment with Neville Longbottem. Neville was currently shaking a bit as he dragged his trunk over to the overhead bins for luggage. Hermione watched him try to lift it up, struggling even with the featherlight charm his grandmother put on it after Hermione advised her to. Hermione moved to help him lift it by her truck, which she and her parents placed earlier. As she lifted the bottom of the trunk while Neville pulled the top handle, Neville accidently let go of the handle, causing the trunk to fall on her toe.

"Ow." Hermione clutched her swollen toe, gritting her teeth.

"Sorry," Neville yelped, lowering his head.

"Its all right." Hermione lifted the trunk herself and placed it against her own. "All good."

Now standing next to her, Neville shook his head miserably. "I'm such a klutz. Can't even lift a featherlighted trunk."

Hermione patted his back. "Don't worry about it. It took my parents and me several minutes to lift mine."

Neville smiled, but his eyes were still sad. "You've been so nice to me. Helping me with the trunk, talking to my Gran. I know that must be tough, with her talking you down and all."

"Really I didn't mind. She was actually pretty nice." While she did dislike Neville's grandmother disparaging remark about her dusty clothing and her fast-talking, Hermione was surprised how much she liked Neville's grandmother. From all Neville said during their years as friends, she had heard about her habits of cynical remarks and forcing Neville to follow her orders. Yet, today Hermione liked how the older woman greeted her nicely, was very courteous towards Hermione's offer to help Neville find his toad Trever, and told her that she admired Hermione's foresight on studying about the wizarding customs before starting school.

"Do you think we'll be able to find him?" Neville picked on his trousers in the section near his knees, frowning as he looked around the compartment. "My Great Uncle Algie gave him to me as a present and he'll be awful next Christmas if I come home without him."

"Off course," Hermione took his hand gently. "And screw, I mean, your has no right to be angry if you do lose him. He can't expect you to control a living being." Neville nodded, but Hermione could tell he was not convinced. "See, here's what I'm thinking, Neville, we'll go off to every compartment and sooner or later we are bound to find him. And who knows, we might make new friends in the meantime."

Neville sighed. "I hope so. I'm not the most interesting person, I know. And you really don't have to help me if you don't want to. I'm sure you'll have more fun with other people."

Oh, Neville, he was always so unsure about himself. It was so cute, and yet concerning, knowing that last time he never really had friends until fifth year when he joined the D.A and met Luna. Hermione really wished she spent more time with him after she became friends with Harry and Hermione. But she had been so prideful and happy about being accepted by two popular boys that she lost her energy to spend time with him outside occasional meetings doing classwork at the library.

"No. I want to be with you." And she really did. She really liked this chance to remake their friendship for the better. The train suddenly lurched and started moving at a steady speed. "Oh, we're off!"

"I can't believe I'm going to Hogwarts." Neville grinned at her, beginning to relax a bit. "My Gran and Great Uncle Algie and all my family never thought I would be able to go, but then I survived falling really high up by magically bouncing. Gran was really proud of me after that."

"That's terrible. I'm so sorry he did that to you. He should never." Hermione remembered this story. He had told her it during the rare moments she let him talk during their original first train ride. She remembered that he also said something about how his Great Uncle Algie had flung him out a window or something similarly horrible. At the time, she had not really thought about it as anything serious, but now she knew more about child abuse – she bit her tongue as she remembered Ron talking about how Harry was pad-locked in his room the summer before their second year - and she wanted to tear his Great Uncle Algie from limb to limb for what he did to this poor child.

"It was fine." Neville shrugged. "He was just having some fun with me, that's all."

God, she needed to write his Great Uncle a letter. Something that would convince him to apologize to Neville. She also needed to create a wizarding world version of the social services, something to protect against child abuse and dangerous and rough practices to reveal magic in late bloomers.

"Come on, let's look for Trevor." She knew Neville well enough that he was too timid to talk badly about his family and then realize how wrong they were. She needed to do something to distract herself for all the injustice that she could not yet end.

Neville agreed and they began to walk down the corridor and check in compartments. The first few were as unhelpful as she remembered and most acted disinterested in their presence. Two teenagers even forced them out because they accidently walked in on the couple snogging. Neville's face flushed at the sight. Hermione was more annoyed by the fact they forgot to lock their compartment. Really it would have taken them two seconds to save themselves from the embarrassment.

The first really interesting event happened in a compartment full of house-elves. It was simply marvelous to see all the house-elves huddling together over some playing cards. This was exactly what she wanted for them, sometime just for leisure. At the sound of their arrival, the two house-elves closest to the door, grimaced at them, revealing their yellow teeth.

"What do you want humans?" The house-elf on the left side closest to the door asked meanly. "We are not for sale."

"What?" Hermione opened her mouth wide. "People have been asking you to buy you. That's outrageous. Just because for so long they wrongly enslaved you doesn't mean they should ask that when you have finally gained freedom."

"Er, Hermione, how do you know about the enslavement of house-elves?" Neville asked quietly. "Didn't you say you were a muggle-born?"

"I read about them after I saw their protest on July 31st," Hermione explained. "It was simply a lovely sight. Seeing all of them together, crying for their rights that they deserved to have long ago.

The house-elf who spoke to her earlier grabbed her hand and forced her sit next to him or her. Hermine was helpless at telling house-elves genders. "Tuffy wants you to sit. Boy, sit by Rufflerin."

While Tuffy and Rufflerin concentrated on talking to Hermione and Neville, the other house-elves glanced at the two humans before becoming disinterested and continued to play their card game. Hermione did not recognize it. It looked nothing like Exploding Snap or any of the non-magical card games she played as a child. The cards seemed to be flying around the room and making towers and sometimes spaces appeared in the middle of the towers.

"- so please to meet human who cares for house-elves plight," Tuffy was saying. "All humans say nowadays is how horrible they now have to clean their own houses now and make their own food. Some humans even called us Poofkins, nasty word for ungrateful servants and tell us we don't deserve education."

"The worst call us Gnashgabbers. Think it wrong that we plan to complain until humans treat us as either equals or their superiors." Rufflerin clenched his stubby fists, spitting saliva on them.

Disgusted by the spitting, Hermione pressed her lips before sharing adamantly, "Muggle history is full of stories like yours. Black slaves in America gain freedom but not civil rights until a century later. Catholics were persecuted for far too long in England. Don't get me started about the 'No Gypsy' signs my mother told me about. There always seems to be people who can't accept that peace can be different and, more so, should be."

"Tuffy agrees very much." Tuffy wagged her pointy ears. "What's your name, friend?"

"Hermione, and this is Neville. We would be glad to be your friend, if you let us."

Tuffy nodded and looked sharply, "What do you say, boy? Are you with your friend or are you like most humans?"

Neville mumbled, obviously unsure of himself. "I'm with Hermione, Gran always said you house-elves had an unfortunate lot in life and did ask me to befriend some of you if I could."

"What do you think though?" Rufflerin clenched Neville's left shoulder. "Do you think we deserve to be educated or still be servants? You worthless if you just agree because your friend and Gran would like."

Great, the house-elves probably attributed Neville's shyness as prejudice towards them. "He's -," Hermione began to speak for him before Tuffy hushed her.

"I don't believe anyone should call you names." Neville shoulders straightened as he tried to appear confident but failed miserably when he slackened them soon afterwards. "And that you should be free to come here."

"That good." Rufflerin ruffled Neville's hair. "Rufflerin just like to be tough. No need to worry. Rufflerin could tell you are good boy."

Neville gave a hesitant smile. "Er, thanks."

As much as she enjoyed this encounter with these two house-elves who were the first who seemed interested in working with her, Hermione wanted to continue on the path to find Ron and Harry. "So, I'm glad we're all friends. I will be glad to help with anything you need, just say the word," Hermione told them. "But we actually came here to find busy Neville's toad Trevor. Have you seen him?"

"A toad?" Tuffy pursed her lips. "No, but one of the special powers we house –"

"Tuffy shouldn't. You know the law. Don't tell house-elf secrets to humans." One of the house-elves playing the game pushed his cards down, causing his tower to scatter over the floor. The house-elf, who Hermione noticed had something red on his ear, stood up and slapped Tuffy across the jaw. He turned to Hermione and Neville. "Get out." When they did not move immediately, the house-elf raised his hands in the air and caused an invisible force-field to push Hermione and Neville through the compartment's door and into the corridor.

Neville screamed when they landed and Hermione moved to quickly comfort him, ignoring the soreness of her bum. "Don't worry about it. You should feel find in a few minutes."

Neville groaned as he moved to sit cross-legged on the corridor's smooth carpet. "Hope so. That was so scary!"

"I can't believe that elf." Hermione jerked her head and moved to throw the door open. It was locked. She whispered the unlocking charm and tumbled in. She went straight to the house-elf with a red mark on his ear. "That was incredibly rude. Throwing us out like that, just because Tuffy wanted to help us. You just as bad as any wizard who hates on house-elves." Then, while smiling at Tuffy and Rufflerin, Hermione said, "It was nice to meet you, Tuffy and Rufflerin. Thanks for offering to help."

Satisfied by the house-elf with a red mark's reaction of involuntary trembling, Hermione proudly walked out of the compartment and returned to a wide-eyed Neville. "Come on," she told him. "We should check the next compartment."

Hermione lead Neville to the next few compartments. Like earlier, they were not able to help. She recognized some of the people, like the Hufflepuffs in her year and Pansy Parkinson's trio of bitchy girls. Hermione struggled to restrain herself from hexing the younger version of the cause of Harry's death. She succeeded only because she was able to mock the girl's assertion about being Ron's biggest fan. After an encounter with a nice group of teenagers who tried to Summon Trevor, but were not good enough to successfully cast the spell, Neville slouched against a corridor's wall, sniffling.

"We are never going to find him," Neville moaned.

Hermione shook her head. "No, we will. Trust me, by the end of the day, Neville, you will be showing him off to everyone."

Neville lowered his head. 'I'm sorry you're wasting your day with someone as dull as me."

Hermione gently patted him on the back. "Neville, as I said earlier, I'm glad to spend the day with you. I'm glad to have such a kind friend already at Hogwarts. Before this year, I barely had any friends and now I have you and another sweet guy name Ron. Oh, I can't wait for you to meet him later. He's hilarious."

"Your helping me even though you already have a friend?" Neville raised his eyes with a graceful expression.

"I like you and anyways one can never have enough friends." Hermione grinned and threw her right arm over his shoulder. "To the next compartment?"

Neville nodded and followed her to a compartment where a familiar voice was shouting, "When my father -"

The compartment's door was left ajar so Hermione was able to see Draco Malfoy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle standing menacingly in front of Harry Potter and a small girl with messy reddish-blonde hair and a book in her lap. Where was Ron? Did he forget about the plan? That was just like him.

The girl interrupted Malfoy with, "I have you know my mother works at the ministry and she's good friends with the best Auror of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, John Dawlish. He could handle your father in his sleep. So, go away and leave us alone."

It was hilarious to hear Dawlish described as a good Auror. That man had to spend a year in St. Mungos to fix his addiction to the Imperious Curse and was knocked out by either some spells or hard objects during every training exercise he oversaw for Ron, Harry and their fellow Auror trainees.

Malfoy snickered. "Silly girl, my father will strike a deal with your Auror friend in no time. Crabbe, Goyle -"

Before he could finish, Hermione banged on the side of the door.

Malfoy gave her a disgusted look. "What do you want? We're kinda busy here."

"I want you to leave their compartment. No matter who you are, you have no business threatening people," Hermione snapped.

Malfoy shouted, "Hah, like this is any of your business. My friend Crabbe here could handle you in a second. Leave before we have to get messy, though I won't mind punishing such an obvious Mudblood. Please, that shirt is a disgrace and should never shame the wizarding world."

"If you don't leave, I will hex you," Hermione threatened, drawing her wand from her pocket and pointing it at Malfoy's chest.

Malfoy eyes rose in fear. "This is a waste of my time. Come on, Crabbe, Goyle, let's go." He tried to push by Hermione, but she knew to step far enough back, so he ended up pressing his shoulders to thin air. Grunting, Malfoy continued on, his two followers scowling at Hermione before following their leader.

Grabbing Neville's hand, Hermione walked in and asked Harry and his companion, "Are you both all right?"

Harry grinned. "All's fine. Thanks for helping us, Hermione."

"Oh, you remember me?" Hermione smiled widely.

"Yeah. I saw Ron earlier. He helped me through the barrier, but had to escape the crowd later. Do you know his sister Ginny? She's really sweet. I hanged out with her a bit before I had to go."

And he was talking so normally. Such good news. "That sucks. But at least you found someone to travel to Hogwarts with." She turned to the girl and held out her hand. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger, a first year like Harry, and this is my friend Neville Longbottem."

"Hi. I'm Etta. Nice to meet you both." The girl grinned, revealing her perfect white teeth. Hermione realized then that she knew the girl from somewhere, there was just something about those teeth that made her want to vomit. Before she felt pretty thankful towards the girl, but now, something, she did not know what, was making her hate this girl.

"We're looking for my toad, Trevor," Neville said. "Have you seen it?"

Harry and the girl both shook their heads.

The girl said with a soft expression. "I hope you find him. I would be terrified if Cherub was loose somewhere." She gently stroked the cage her owl was trapped in. Bloody, she even did animal cruelty.

"Do you want to sit with us?" Harry asked.

Hermione turned to Neville who shook his head. "No that's find. We should try to find Trevor and if that fails find Ron."

"That shouldn't be too hard." The girl laughed, swinging her bright hair around. "Ron Weasley is surrounded by my friends and other maniacs at the end of the next carriage to the left. Merlin, Cho and Laurie just loves him. Me, I personally find chess as dull as a flobberworm."

Hermione felt like exploding. Harry was befriending the bloody sneak. Somehow she made it out of that compartment without hexing the girl, not without imagining her head on a bloody stake.

 **AN-**

 **After some trouble with the Doc Manager, I finally succeeded in uploading this chapter! I hope everyone enjoys the chapter. I love introducing the house-elf students. While I love Neville, its so hard to write him as a shy first year before his bravery really shows, so I hope he doesn't seem too out of character. Thanks for your reviews, JeanAndBilius, TheIndianMuggle, HeRonLove, and Gilbee!**

 **HappyTerrier**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 8:

There were many times in Ron Weasley's life when he couldn't help himself and do what he really shouldn't.

Sometimes that occurred when someone bothered him about his poverty.

Sometimes that occurred when he saw a worldly, famous Quidditch Player grope all over the girl he liked.

Sometimes that occurred when a bratty, younger sister mocked his snogging experience.

This time it happened with an offer to play chess.

When he arrived on the train, Ron was ready to scurry away from the people waving at him, using an unassuming Notice-Me-Not charm. Yet, the fans swarmed him before he could even take out his wand. Somehow those people believed the best way to greet a celebrity was to wavy and holler before cornering one into their compartment. Ron thought they were absolutely insane and could not imagine acting like them. True, many, many years ago Ron thought the best way to greet a famous hero was to ask about his scar, but still at least he did not try to force Harry to befriend him like a certain Malfoy prat.

At first Ron snapped at the boys girls crowding around him, especially at the reddish-blond girl next to Cho Chang - he refused to refer to the Sneak by name - and they all giggled like a ferocious group of crups for some reason. He said some nasty comments to no avail. They all pretended not to hear and starting asking awkward questions like "What type of pants he wore?" and "If he ever ..." Blasted Kneazles, Ron was far to embarrassed to even think about that question. For awhile, the only relief seemed to be that the Sneak seemed not to care about the Chessmaster and soon left her friends behind.

Right when the girls were loosing interest and Ron had a chance to escape, one of the million girls asked him to play chess. Immediately, Ron felt a longing to play, absolutely delighted with the chance both to play his favorite game and that, in this world, people actually wanted to loose to him. Soon he was actually enjoying himself, loving the squeals of the girls as they watched him strategize and beat many of them in some very creative ways. Ron knew this was selfish. He really should go off and find Harry, but this was a dream. So many years he wanted people to crowd him and enjoy his prized skill and now here he was, the center of a chess game viewed as the finest entertainment.

Better yet, the current game was a challenge. A raven-haired girl was surprisingly adept, somehow creating a board that left Ron at a lost on what move he should do next. He had been so sure that the many ideas he had during the beginning of the game would work out, but now, none of them felt right. He needed a whole new strategy. To start, he could move his rook on the left side two places to the left, but then he would leave his queen bare and he was unsure if he was ready to loose that piece. If he was right, moving his knight would lead to checkmate in ten moves. Of course, she might interrupt his knight in five moves instead of his queen.

Still, that was probably the best choice for the moment, he could aways change it if she did something he needed to counter.

The girl smiled after he told his knight to block her rook and gleefully ordered her bishop to move diagonally until it took out a pawn. Her pawns started giggling and her queen whistled proudly. For a second, Ron wondered why his opponent and her pieces were so happy and then he realized his error. She was now in a position with five options to check him. Bugger, he really needed to work on his overconfidence. If he had realized that she could be this good earlier, he would not be in this mess.

Thankfully, he had a few ideas to fix his game.

And it seemed like they were working, the girl was becoming more and more frustrated, a scowl deepening on her face. Ron could feel the win coming. His beaming king hollered at his opponent's king who was throwing up his arms, signaling a likely win. All he need to do was make sure he paid attention to the girl's possible rebuttals.

Too bad everything changed a minute later when Ron accidentally thumped on the table, causing his queen to fall sideways, when he heard Hermione scream, "Ronald Weasley. Instead of meeting Harr- me on the train, you're off playing chess? I thought you were trapped in here."

She was scowling from the doorway. The boys and girls standing near her itched around her to leave the compartnment.

"Hermione," a hesitant voice said behind her. Neville's. "Please calm down."

"Nice to see you too." Ron said, hopefully sounding calm. "I was going to, but chess came along, so I ..."

"You prat!" Hermione threw her hands in the air, shaking off Neville's tenative attempts to calm her. "This is serious. We need to figure out... We should be ... Dammit. We don't have time to play stupid games."

Even though he knew she was right, Ron still felt outraged by the fact she was yelling at him in front of strangers, potentially revealing sensitive information. "Oh, live a little, Hermione."

Her face reddened and she opened her mouth wide, revealing her two overgrown teeth. Woah, it been years since he really noticed that unique feature. Strangely, they looked so menacing now. "Ronald. I can't believe my ears. You're still..."

The sound of clanging pieces caused Ron to jump from his seat. The raven-haired girl had slapped the table and now rose to stomp over to Hermione. "Listen girl, we all do want to meet the Chessmaster, but you don't have any claim on him just because you may know him from somewhere. We were happily enjoying our trip. There's no need to be controlling."

Hermione snorted. "You, say that when you and you're friends dragged Ron here in the first place."

"So, my friends got a little excited. At least we know, as Weasley said, how to enjoy ourselves."

Hermione took her wand from her pocket and Ron knew things would end badly if he stayed still.

"Oi. Let's not get into a fight over here." Ron walked over to them, eyes closely watching Hermione's hand, noticing how it was gripping her wand tighter. If he was correct, she might be getting ready for a Bat-Boogey hex. It sure was curved in the way Ginny taught her. He took Hermione's hand. "Come on, let's go. Talk about this somewhere else."

Hermione glared at him, but luckily did not try to take her hand away. Instead she took control and dragged him outside. He could hear his fans talking loudly behind them.

As soon as they were in the hallway, Hermione started shouting again. "What the bloody hell is wrong with you? I thought you were stuck in there. I had to scare off a huge crowd to reach you to find you actually enjoy yourself."

"So screw me, huh for wanting to have some fun for once," Ron blurted.

"Ronald!"

Ron missed whatever she said next because of one of members of a crowd watching them curiously. A boy with a ridiculous mess of brown hair called her bonkers to the amusement of his friends.

"Hey, you." Ron walked up to that boy. "Mind you're business or I'll leave you bonkers."

"Ron." Hermione grabbed his hand. "Don't go making a scene." As if she hadn't already.

Ron pointed his wand at the onlookers. "Fine. We're trying to have a private conversation here. Don't follow us." He glanced at Hermione. "Lets go to another carriage. Hopefully it be empty."

Thankfully the corridor in the next carriage was empty. All the rooms were closed and no one seemed interested in looking out their compartment.

Hermione immediately started yelling. "How dare you talk to me like that. I think you of all people know that I'm perfectly capable of having fun."

"I guess we don't really know each other. I would think you'd be the one all careful not to start raving about what we're suppose to be doing."

"Er, Hermione?" Neville shifted his eyes between them. "Is it all right if I go look for Trevor while ..."

"Sure," she said brusquely, not looking back at their young friend.

"Hermione," Ron said patronizingly. That was mean of her. Ron called after Neville who was now quickly walking away. "I'm sorry about us, we're just in a bit of a jam, but we'll be fine soon. I hope you find you're toe-." Ron stopped himself just in time. "Whatever you're looking for."

While he wasn't paying attention, Hermione had yelled some more, this time sounding even more angry. "You're the biggest prat in the world. I go out of my way to fix things and here you go deviating from a plan you promised to commit to. I just can't believe it. After all this time I thought you would grow up, but I'm guess you always will be the git who punches people in the face over the slightest irk and goes off snogging girls he doesn't even like."

"And you're still the girl who goes all berserk over the smallest of things, who can't even have a normal conversation with someone who is not in her tiny circle of friends," Ron mumbled.

Hermione clenched her wand, seething. "Reading between the lines, I'm guessing you do blame me for scaring Harry. You actually think its my faulty social skills. Thank you so much Ronald."

Ron throat churned while a disgusting taste overcame his tongue. Here he did it again, made the girl of his dreams feel awful about herself. "Its not you're fault. How he reacted. None of us can get others to like us easily, not even those who are the best at socializing."

Hermione's expression softened, a small tear coming down her cheek. "That's nice of you to say that. That still doesn't make it right you ..." She shut her mouth as a few people passed by. "We shouldn't be standing here, talking about this."

"Right." Ron nodded, taking her hand. "Let's go to your compartment."

Hermione shook her head, slapping his hand away. "I can't hold this in that long. How about the loo over there?"

Raising his eyes at her strange request, Ron agreed. Did this mean what he thought she meant? This wasn't right. She should be too angry at him. He did break his promise. He did still need to apologize. He was the worst boyfriend imaginable.

As soon as they entered the nearby loo, Hermione locked the door before forcing her lips on him. He greedily accepted, sucking her chapped lips, pleased that he was right. She did want a break from the fight. He pressed her towards the door and his hands slid against her thighs. Forget chess, this was the real love of his life.

Soon he forgot about the world around them. As he moved his lips to her neck, he forgot about the fact they still had much they both still needed to say. As she pushed him against the sink, he forgot that maybe he did not deserve it. As he raised his hand to her chest, he could forget that he hated himself for how horribly he treated her sometimes. He could forget it all until he realized how strange her body felt when his hand curved around her tiny breasts.

This wasn't right. There body's weren't right.

"Ron?" Hermione was looking at him curiously. "What's wrong?"

"Can't you see?" He thumped his head against the cold mirror. "How weird this is. You're body! Mine. This isn't right. We shouldn't be here. We should be looking a decade older, sad but surviving, not all change the future for some genie who probably just wants to screw with us."

"It seemed to me just awhile ago you were loving the genie and all the fame he gave you," Hermione snapped. "I try to forgive you and just move on, but no you have to ruin it all, don't you."

"Yeah. That's what I'm good at." Ron squirmed, his back aching from the pressure of the sink behind it. "All I'm good at."

"What's worst you went on acting like I'm the one in the wrong for wanting you to befriend Harry instead of playing chess."

"I know," Ron replied softly. "I got lost in the moment, you know."

"I know and that's why I wanted us to move forward." Hermione pressed her elbow into his stomach playfully. "But I guess that tends to be hard for people who screw up as much as we do."

Ron nodded, understanding what she really meant. "I know. I hate how we left Harry alone too. I still think about how things would be different if we didn't wander to destroy that Horcrux."

Hermione sniffed, rubbing her eyes. "No use thinking about it. All our dreams in the world could come to us and we'll still be the people who abandoned their best friend."

Ron threw his arm around her shoulder. "You know what, its not our fault. It never was. It was all Parkinson."

Hermione smiled, leaning against him. "When in doubt, blame the Slytherin."

"That's what I like to hear!" Ron grinned, happy that things were going back to normal. "Want to get out of here? I sure like to meet Neville and talk to Harry some."

"Sounds good." Hermione walked over to the mirror and brushed her messy hair over her shoulder. "How do I look?"

Ron glanced at her face. It looked so young without the strain of any hardship. He noticed her teeth hanging out, the two bucktooth's most prominent, and he just could not help himself. "Like a beaver."

Hermione stared at him, promising a painful retort.

"Adorable beaver?"

Hermione laughed. "Nice. I'm glad you think so, and to think I was just thinking about the fact that you looked like a munted mole."

 **Happy Valentine's Day!**

 **Oh, how I love Ron and Hermione even when one of them makes dumb choices and hurts the other. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Its fun trying a different introduction technique to the story. I tried to add some romance into this chapter for today. I'm not much of a romance writer so any advice would be wonderful!**

 **Thank you, HeRonLove, Notsing, JeanAndBilius, Gilbee and TTjenkins for reviewing the last chapter.**

 **Happy Terrier**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. J.K. Rowling does.**

Chapter 9:

"Well, that wasn't that bad," Ron said rather loudly to Hermione, Harry and Neville right after Professor McGonagall left them and the other first years in the Entrance Hall to wait for the Sorting.

Neville nodded, glancing around the room rapidly, clutching Trevor tightly in his hands. The toad squirmed, its little arms motioning upwards that it wanted to jump up into Hermione's arms. Probably still attached to her because she Summoned him earlier at the train for Neville. Harry replied with something Hermione missed because she absolutely hated Ron's statement for the simple fact that everything was not going well.

Sure, they successfully arrived at Hogwarts with Harry and Neville as their friends, but there was still all those house-elves shoved in the corner. Her fellow witches and wizards had pushed the poor house-elves in the back of the crowd- segregation at its worst. And when she tried to wave some over, the house-elves just glared at her and one - that could be Tuffy but she was unsure, she hadn't yet figured out the elf's distinctive facial features- shook his or her head and mouth something that probably meant 'Don't make a scene.'

There was also still the awkward train ride with the Sneak whose owl had hooted furiously while the girl tried to calm down her dear little Cherub. The girl had somehow latched her claws into Harry for her friend kept looking for the girl's advise several times during their earlier conversation. Hermione had tried to keep the conversation focused on her and Ron's interests, but the girl kept turning the conversation back about the _impeccable_ offerings of Ravenclaw house.

"Hermione." Ron placed a warm hand on her shoulder. "We need to go. Sorting, you know."

Hermione glanced around, startled. A crowd of first years were walking along in a zigzagged line into the Great Hall. Some of them glanced back at Ron and her, including a cheerful Pansy Parkinson, who waved over at Ron.

Ron growled into her ear, "Nasty little twit. Thought she would scamper off after the boat incident, but she still off as if nothing happened."

Pansy had attempted to take Neville's place on the boat, but Ron pushed her off to the dock. A rather abrasive action, but Hermione understood it was the easiest way to not ruin the boat ride with another unwanted person. The train ride went wrong enough with the Sneak, Neville wandering off somewhere and Harry acting all shy around her.

Ron pulled her forward, bringing Hermione back to the present. She had a Sorting to look forward to. Soon her house-mates would cheer for her as she walked over to the Gryffindor table. Unlike the last time she sat there, no one would need to remind her once again about her friend's death or the war. None of them would know the future that challenged her happiness in the past.

As they walked into the Great Hall, Hermione glanced at the ceiling, admiring the beautiful starlight sky overhead. "Did you know," she whispered to Ron behind her. "That the ceiling..."

"Is the bloody best one from all our Sortings. Geez, the fiery sky Fourth Year was way too Czech orange. I say, it should have been more Cannon orange instead."

"I rather liked that one." Hermione said. "It reminded me of the bonfires my family used to have on Guy Fawkes Night."

"But it was way too red. It should have been orange, like a certain room you love."

Hermione snorted. "The room lacks any sense. All the orange just..."

"Sssh," a first-year boy behind her interrupted. "The Hat's singing."

"Piss off," Ron snapped. "The Hat's just singing. We're missing nothing."

"Unlike you, I actually want to respect the honorable tradition of the Sorting Hat's song." The heavy-set boy stated pompously. "As a proper Pureblood wizard, I wish to abide to the ..."

"Shut it Ernie." Ron snorted. "We don't want to hear your swarmy arse."

Hermione gasped, her mind whirling. This boy behind her was Erne Macmillan. A former D.A. member who often defended Harry to so many nasty people during her fifth year. This same boy currently acting holier-than-thou.

Ernie clenched his hands, brushing past Hermione to stand before Ron. "Take. That. Back."

"You're. A. Swarmy. Calypso-loving. Arse." Ron grinned, somehow pleased with his childish behavior.

"Ron. Cool it." Hermione snapped. "Do you want to get detention on your first night?"

"I wouldn't mind getting him expelled." Ernie laughed.

"Hannah Abbott." Professor McGonagall called from the front of the room at that moment.

"Let's get through the Sorting first," Hermione told them. Both boys glared at her, their fists raised. Please. Why couldn't anything go easy for her? "You both can go off sometime more private and anyways, Ron, do you really thing fighting him is worth it?"

Ron sighed, "Fine. You're right. He doesn't matter, anyway."

At those words, Ernie moved to punch Ron. Right as he neared Ron's head, an invisible force somehow stopped his hand from hitting him. Frustrated, Ernie groaned and stomped over to the front of the line.

"Git," Ron grumbled. "Ruddy coward."

As Professor McGonagall called for Vincent Crabbe, Hermione told him, "What were you thinking, picking up a fight like that?"

"I was defending you, Hermione. You know that."

"No. You were letting your temper get the best of you once again."

"Humans. Quiet." A house-elf leaned towards them. "The time for arguing is later, on your own time, not on others."

"Hermione Granger," Professor McGonagall yelled from the front of the room. For a second, Hermione thought her Head of House wanted to reprimand her and take off points for interrupting the ceremony, but then she remembered the professor was too occupied to care for her actions. It was time for her second sorting into Gryffindor.

The Sorting Hat felt good over her face, taking her away from the glare of the crowd. She liked the soft leather leaning against her skin and the dark color.

 _"Why thank you dear,"_ The Sorting Hat said. _"Most say I smell or are far too nervous to compliment me."_

 _"I really like you."_ Hermione replied back. _"This is definitely a highlight of my day."_

 _"I see. You had a busy day with plans going off sideways and falling off course."_

 _"Yes. Our plans went rather horrid."_ Hermione relaxed her shoulders and grinned. _"But I appreciate you taking the time to comfort me."_

 _"Since I already know where to sort you, it gives me time to talk about more than what house fits you best."_ The Sorting Hat laughed.

 _"Yeah. Knowing I'm a Gryffindor makes your job easy."_ Hermione grinned.

 _"My choice - Gryffindor. Yes. I know the other me chose that. Yet, me, no. I decided on Ravenclaw."_

 _"What!"_ Hermione shook her head, accidentally causing the hat to fall off her head.

Swatting Professor McGonagall's hand away, Hermione leaned forward and took the hat off the ground herself and placed it back on her head.

 _"I'm sorry I startled you."_

 _"You._ _You. Scared me. You know I was sorted in Gryffindor before. I am a Gryffindor."_

 _"I guess I will be talking about the sorting."_ The Sorting Hat grumbled. _"And I was really hoping for the opportunity to talk."_

 _"I'll be perfectly happy to talk if you agree to place me in Gryffindor where I belong."_

 _"Belonging. Most humans search for a place to belong. But none really belong in only one place. Especially when it comes to sorting based on personality. You are as ruthless and as brave as any true Gryffindor. I know that. But you're also as ambitious as any Slytherin and as loyal and hard-working as the best Hufflepuff. Yet, when I first landed on your head and saw you're memories I realize that this sorting is not about where you belong for yourself, but where you need to learn from."_

 _"I think the Sorting is about finding the house each student fits in, not a learning experience. As much as I enjoy learning, I don't think Ravenclaw can teach me anything. It's only a house. A place to live."_

 _"Then what's the problem? Why are you so against going into Ravenclaw house instead of Gryffindor?"_

 _"Because I'm a Gryffindor. I spent seven years in that house. I know that house is my true place. I may be studious, but I identify more with my Gryffindor qualities."_

 _"Yes. I guess you want the genie to win."_

 _"Win?"_ Hermione slapped the hat on her head before it could fall off again.

 _"You played into the genie's game and now must prepare to beat him at the game he created before this world becomes even worse than the world you left."_

 _"And how would be sorting into Ravenclaw help against the genie?"_

 _"A clear mind. New friends. The answer hidden beneath the history of the diadem you both destroyed. So much, you can learn in RAVENCLAW."_

Hermione thrusted the hat into Professor McGonagall's hands and trembled as she walked towards the Ravenclaw table. Was the hat right about the genie being an enemy? The genie certainly appeared to want something from her and Ron.

Maybe, the hat mentioned the diadem because the genie forced them into this world because of it. But that didn't make sense, the bottle appeared somehow in Ron and George's flat with the genie inside. How would the genie know about them destroying the diadem? Maybe, the genie controlled where the bottle went and could watch the world around him to figure out who destroyed the diadem. She needed to learn more about how this type of genie worked because he did not fit any of the folklore she read about as a child or in the Hogwarts library.

"Heavy thoughts?" Hermione looked up to find the Sneak sliding into the seat next to her at the Ravenclaw table. She was quickly followed by Cho, the dark-haired girl who Hermione bickered with on the train and a smaller dark-haired girl with a pixie cut. "You don't know how pleased I am that one of Harry's friends is with us." She pointed to her friends, "This is my best-friend Cho. I know you met Laurie on the train. I'm sorry if she was mean to you. She can be rather brash. And finally, your fellow first-year, Lisa."

"Hi," Lisa said softly while the other two nodded before looking towards the sorting. Currently the hat rested on Blaise Zabini. Holy cow, the sorting was almost done. How had time went by so fast?

"Nice to meet you Lisa," Hermione said absently. Did the genie somehow speed up time or did she just lose herself in her mind?

Lisa rapid fired some questions that Hermione missed. Hermione started giggling. The girl acted just like her during her first train ride. So eager and forthright.

"Sorry." Hermione said, noticing the girl looking alarmed at Hermione's laughter. "I'm a bit overwhelmed. First day and all."

"Don't worry about it," the Sneak answered for Lisa. "The first day is the worst, but I'll be happy to help you along through everything."

Hermione turned to the girl, wishing she could hex the twit without appearing like a horrible person. She had no idea what was bothering Hermione. Had no idea how many days Hermione wished she could make friends without them saving her from a troll.

"I'm sure you rather spend time with your friends than babysit me."

The Sneak frowned, her light pink lips shinning far too bright. "Just offering to help. No need to act so, you know."

"I told you Etta. It's better to leave that girl alone." Laurie leaned towards the Sneak.

The Sneak shrugged. "If you change your mind, I'll be glad to help with anything." She then started talking loudly with her two friends.

Lisa scooted closer to Hermione and told her cheerfully, "You know, I think Laurie's just mad that you took away her big win against Ron Weasley. Is it true you know him?"

Hermione nodded. "I met him at Diagon Alley. We became friends since then."

"Nice! Please introduce me. I watched so many of his matches with Laurie. It's like the only thing we both are interested in."

"He's just a boy." Hermione shared, feeling a sense of deja vu as she told Lisa, "A normal person with fame who wants to be treated normally. Behaving like a fan-girl won't help you any. So, if you want to be his friend ..."

"I better treat him normally." Lisa nodded, twitching her eyes. "That makes sense. Thanks for the advice."

Hermione leaned back, taken aback by Lisa's immediate understanding. Ginny took many conversations to understand where her advice on Harry led to.

"Are you all right?" Lisa looked at her worriedly.

Hermione closed her eyes and breathed in. "Yes." She carefully grabbed a meat pie from a plate filled with them. "Just need some sleep."

Sadly, she had to spend the next few hours talking to Lisa and other first years before she finally had the opportunity to sleep. By the time she lied on bed, her head throbbed and she groaned when she realized she still needed to meet Ron at the Room of Requirements to discuss their plans for Pettigrew and Quirrell.

She decided to not send him a message to change the meeting because she needed to let him know about the hat's warnings about the genie and the diadem's possible connection to the genie.

 **AN-**

 **Thank you Colossus13777, Orangefingers, Notsing, JeanAndBilius and HeRonLove for reviewing the last chapter!**

 **HappyTerrier**


End file.
